sc2sotisfandomcom-20200214-history
Dustin.Brawler
Dustin.Brawler Dustin Browder is a video game designer, currently working for Blizzard Entertainment. He has worked in the video game industry since 1995 at a variety of companies, including Activision, Electronic Arts, and Simon & Schuster Interactive. Dustin is equipped with a Utility Drone, Predator Missiles, and Plasma Beams. Raining death from afar, Dustin excels at bringing down the most resilient of enemies. Abilities Utility Drone' (Passive):' Dustin is followed around by a Utility Drone. The drone has a 15 unit Radar that can see enemies through the fog of war. Plasma Beam: 'The utility drone fires a laser beam at target point, and traces a line 7 units towards target point from its current position, dealing True Damage* to all enemies in its path. ''Level 1: Deals 60 (+75% INT) True Damage. 60 Energy. 15 second cooldown. Level 2: Deals 120 (+75% INT) True Damage. 90 Energy. 15 second cooldown. Level 3: Deals 180 (+75% INT) True Damage. 120 Energy. 15 second cooldown. Level 4: Deals 240 (+75% INT) True Damage. 150 Energy. 15 second cooldown. '''Predator Missile: Dustin launches up to 4 heat seeking missiles at up to 4 nearby enemies in a 20 unit radius, dealing Spell Damage on impact. Prioritizes heroes. Level 1: Deals 60 (+70% INT) Spell Damage. 80 Energy. 25 second cooldown. Level 2: Deals 110 (+70% INT) Spell Damage. 110 Energy. 25 second cooldown. Level 3: Deals 160 (+70% INT) Spell Damage. 140 Energy. 25 second cooldown. Level 4: Deals 210 (+70% INT) Spell Damage. 170 Energy. 25 second cooldown. Active Denial System: Dustin deploys his Utility Drone to target location for 10 seconds. While deployed, the drone pulses 5 times, dealing spell damage, and increasing Spell Damage on nearby enemies by 5% each pulse, up to 25%, lasting 5 seconds. Level 1: Deals 30 (+25% INT) Spell Damage. 0 Energy. 20 second cooldown. Level 2: Deals 45 (+25% INT) Spell Damage. 0 Energy. 20 second cooldown. Level 3: Deals 60 (+25% INT) Spell Damage. 0 Energy. 20 second cooldown. Level 4: Deals 75 (+25% INT) Spell Damage. 0 Energy. 20 second cooldown. Manual Override: Shadow generates a shroud of darkness at target location for 8 seconds. Enemies in the shroud have their sight radius reduced to 0. While in the shroud, shadow gains +30% Weapon Speed, and +15% Movement Speed. Level 1: ''2 second cast time. 150 energy. 30 second cooldown. ''Level 2: 1 second cast time. 300 energy. 20 second cooldown. Level 3: 0 second cast time. 450 energy. 10 second cooldown. * True Damage is not effected by armour or spell resistance. What is says is exactly how much damage the spell does. Playing as Dustin Playing against Dustin The best way to beat Dustin is by using moves that silence his abilities, making him an easy target for a grapple. Watch out for the Active Denial System, for it can cause good spell damage, and it can use the Plasma beam from that postion, making it a good chase. When Dustin activates his denial system, run out of sight, because good upgraded predator missles/plasma beam can cause significant damage with gravity edge and/or argus crystal. Premium Guide